Having a Peek
by Metalbrony823
Summary: It has been a month since Arnold reunited with his Long-lost parents. One day, he has a peak of Olga, his girlfriend's sister in the shower, and things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Ah Hillwood. It was a nice, rather large city in the east coast, and where is it" one might ask? No one knows really where that nice town is. It was a similar combination to Seattle, Portland Oregon, and New York City. There lived a boy named Arnold Shortman and he was walking down the road with his best friend: Gerald Johanssen, and girlfriend: Helga Pataki on this fine day. it had been at least one month after Arnold's little insane trip to South America with his friends, just to go find his long-lost parents.

It was funny, for they were both home now, and they had sleeping sickness in a tribal village in the Amazon rainforest. But, thanks to Arnold and his cronies, Miles and Stella Shortman were finally back home with their boy after all these years of painful separation. Everything went well, and there were no more problems and no more pains of loss for Arnold, or his two parents.

Right now, the three were walking down the street, and they felt like going over to Helga's house for studying for their homework tonight. Sure, the Patakis were a dysfunctional or a rather insane family, but it was better than nothing. Thanks to all the animals and pets at Arnold's apartment building, it an be pretty loud over there, and Gerald has an annoying big brother who likes to pick on him named Jamie-O, and her rather annoying little sister named Timberly, whom has a complicated relationship.

"Well, football head." said Helga. "You sure you want to study at my place?"

"Yep. i don't want to bother grandma and grandpa's chess match again, and my mom and dad want to have a conversation and some time together after all this time of being separated. Might as well let them have their fun."

"I see your point." Gerald agreed. "I just want to get away from my another brother and sister. Honestly, I wish I was an only child in the family."

"You and me both." said Helga. "I can't imagine how much better my life would be if I was an only child. It would be paradise. My parents would have to listen to me or pay attention to me."

"Ah come on guys. Having a sibling's not so bad." said Arnold. "Being an only child can be pretty lonely in your life. Sure, you have peace and quiet, but who would you have to take under your wing if you're an only child?"

Both his two best friends looked at one another and they were thinking long and hard. "Yeah, I guess it can be lonely. Eh, who am I kidding?" said Helga. "I feel more alone anyway. Without you that is."

"Should we kiss again, Helga?"

"Uhhhh, not right now." Helga blushed.

"Come on lovebirds. Wait when we get to your place." Gerald said. "No loser big brothers to harass you over there, or pesky little sisters to bug you."

"Just wait until you get in my house, Gerald." Helga said. "Once we set foot inside, there will be a whole world of crazy. It would be like... setting foot in Amsterdam or planet crazy-tron." At last, they were at their destination and Helga promptly opened the front door.

"Come on, Helga." said Arnold. "You're exaggerating it."

"Whatever."

Big Bob, the father of Helga and the self-proclaimed emperor of his little "vapor empire", noticed the three kids come in and he didn't really acknowledged them. He can he a rather grumpy and stingy type of person.

"Hey Helga." Said Bob, not sounding enthusiastic. "How was school?"

"Same old stuff, dad." Said his daughter. "Where's Miriam?"

"Asleep on the living room couch."

Helga couldn't help but groan in irritation hearing that. "Again with that? Oh mom."

A familiar face peeped through the kitchen and it was none other than Olga Pataki, Helga's older sister, whom the parents loved best out of their two children. "Ah, Helga. Welcome home." she said in her majestic voice.

She went up to her and she kissed her little sister on the forehead. "Oh joy." Helga breathed sarcastically. "Nothing like my perfect big sister here to help me out."

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" Olga remarked. She looked at Arnold and Gerald, and she gave then her friendly, warm smile. "Hello Arnold, hello Gerald."

"Hi Olga." Arnokd said.

"What's happening, Olga?" Gerald added.

"What brings you to our humble house?"

"Just wanted to find a quiet place to study on our homework." said Arnold.

"And I just need to get away from my brother and sister."

"Ooh. Whatever it is you're studying, I am more than happy to help you out a little." Said Olga.

"Thanks sis," said Helga. "But no thanks. We have everything under control."

The elder sister let out a small frown on her cute face. "Oh come on, Helga." Arnold urged. "She is your sister. And she was put student teacher for a time. Maybe she can help us."

"Come on, baby sister." Olga urged. "Please let me help you, you know I love you, right?"

Helga looked quite reluctant, but ultimately, partly because she is family, Helga remarked: "oh, alright. You can help. Only because my boyfriend her wants you to help us."

The big sister smiled very gratefully. "Oh thank you, Helga." then she gave her another big hug, much to the embarrassment and irritation of Helga, whom did not like this kind of affection from her one bit. Olga just can't seem to understand that her own little sister wants absolutely nothing to do with her, for she had a hatred for her for unintentionally always hogging the attention of her parents away from her.

Still, Olga is a victim of Bob and Miriam as well, for she admitted that her parents demand unrealistic expectations of her, and the parents are the ones to blame for that (mostly Bob). Therefore, Helga couldn't really fully hate her own sister. "Yeah yeah," she breathed

"I promise I will help you in any way I can." Olga added.

The three and Olga went in the living room to study together and try and get through the homework. "This is more like it." Said Gerald. "Nothing like getting away from annoying siblings to have piece and quiet."

"It can't be that noisy in your house, Gerald." Said Arnold.

"You know that it is." Gerald said. "You've known me as a friend longer than anyone else."

"Good point."

"Besides, the last thing I want is Jamie-O wating my homework.

"Ah, your brother wouldn't do that." Arnold scoffed.

"But he could. Sometimes, I can't believe I am even related to that loser in the first place."

"Oh come on, Gerald." said Olga. "You shouldn't talk about your own older brother like that. He is your brother and you should always love him like I should always love my baby sister, no matter what."

"Right." Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say." Said Gerald. "I wish Jamie was someone more like you. Someone who never belittles or bullies his siblings at all."

All of then began studying together on the African king; Mansa Musa. It was a good thing they have Olga for help, for she was a very knowledgeable young lady, otherwise, they would have not gotten good grades on this practice test. It was a nice little, get-together, and everyone managed to do alright on their little practice test.

Olga went into the kitchen, and made everyone her homemade cookies. One thing the kids couldn't get enough of was cookie, which most children of the world loved.

After everyone was done with the tutoring, Olga said: "I'm really glad to help you all. I know you will all do good."

"Thanks Olga." said Gerald. "I'm gonna go home and help out my baby sister. Mom and dad are going out on a dinner date, and I'm gonna watch my sister, and... Jamie-o's gonna watch me." then he made a gulp. "I just need to hide my papers from him. See you soon Arnold, Helga."

"Later Gerald." said Arnold.

"See you tomorrow." Helga added.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower," said Olga. "This is a little embarrassing to say, but, I was out all morning tending to the garden, and I need to wash away the smell of perspiration that is all over my body."

"That's fine Olga." said Arnold. "Thanks for the cookies."

"You are absolutely welcome Arnold. Anything for my little sister's boyfriend." She then went upstairs to bath herself in the shower. When she was gone, Arnold and Olga had a nice conversation with one another.

"So, i'm glad you are back with your parents, Arnold." said Helga. "And... I wish i could have told you my love for you earlier."

"Ah, you know what they say Helga; Better late than never."

"Heh. True."

"And yeah, I've so waited for a long time for my mom and dad to be home. I... couldn't be any more happier than now. Yeah, it's been one month, but we still have a lot of catching up to do. Man, I can't wait till Halloween, Christmas, and all the other holidays we'll celebrate together as a family. It will be fun! I know it will!"

Helga smiled. "Glad to here Arnold."

"And, you don't mind if Olga has moved back here with you, do you?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Besides, she said it's a good thing my parents never noticed me. The last thing I want is my confused mom and blowhard dad to pester me with amazing talents, blah blah blah."

"Heh."

"And honestly, football-head, I wish my parents were more like yours and or grandparents. At least they pay attention to you, and actually care about you."

"Don't let it get to you, Helga. At least you got me, and Phoebe."

"Yeah. That is true." Then she looked at Arnold with love in her eyes. "Look, I know I've said this a million times before but..." she gently grasped her boyfriend's hands. "Now, my life is complete, now that you are in ot at last."

Arnold blushed. "Come here, you." Rhey were about to kiss, but then, Miriam interrupted them.

"Ah. Young love." She said. "Always makes the world go round."

"Mom, don't you think you should get a smoothie?" Helga asked.

Miriam gasped: "Oh, you're right. I really need a smoothie." then she went into the kitchen to fetch her drink. "Thanks, Helga!" She called out to her."

"Ooh. I have to pee. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Arnold."

As Arnold went down the hallway, he heard the sweet voice of Olga singing and humming to herself in the shower. He went upstairs and just ignored it at first, but then, when he went past the hallway, he saw something that caught his eye. He saw Olga coming out if the showr and her headband was off.

Her body looked very beautiful, and so slender, boy, she had a very nice body. Her booty was nice, round, and shiny, like a melon, and her boobs were as round as a pair of oranges or nectarines. Olga had her eyes closed while cleaning herself off and she did not notice Arnold until she finally opened her eyes.

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Arnold yelled. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs and Olga covered her body with her towel.

Poor Arnold ran downstairs, feeling quite embarrassed of himself and blushing crimson red on his cheeks.

Helga heard the commotion and she saix: "Arnold, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I have to go!"

Arnold immediately went out the front door and closed it with a slam. Leaving Helga quite confused, and she was even scratching her head.


	2. Never Felt So Embarrassed

Arnold ran all the way back to his own family's apartment, still blushing a crimson red. He went up to his room and felt so ashamed of himself for looking at Olga in the nude, getting out of the shower like that. "Grrr. What was I thinking!" he growled at himself. He heard a knock on the door, and an old voice was heard from the other side

"Sport? Is that you?" It was Phil, Arnold's loving grandfather. "I heard a loud slam when ye came in."

"I'm fine, grandpa." Arnold lied. "It's nothing to worry about." despite what he said: Phil opened the door and entered his room anyway. "Really, I'm fine."

"Come on Arnold. Please tell me what happened."

"Well... I prefer to talk about it with mom and dad. Are they home?"

It was just then Miles and Stella peeped their heads from the corridor with their parental smiles on their faces. "We most certainly are, sweetie." said Stella. Both she and Miles entered the room. "Did something happen?"

"Well... yes, I admit, but... i prefer to talk to you guys alone."

"Oh. No problem, my son." Miles remarked warmly. "Dad, can you please... you know,"

"Ah, that's fine. I need to have a chess match with your mother anyway, Miles. Hope you can sort this out." then Grandpa went out of the bedroom.

Miles and Stella then sat down with their own son, and the father put his left hand on Arnold's back. "So come on, Arnold. What's going on?"

Sighing with his eyes closed in shame, Arnold knew that he couldn't lie to his own two parents, the same very people that he had not seen in years and years since he was a baby. Sure, they have been separated, but they are still his own parents and if there was anyone he can ever talk to when it comes to dirty stuff, it was these two alone. "Mom, dad, I... saw... I saw..."

"yes, Arnold?" asked Stella

"I saw a beautiful, naked woman, come out of the shower, naked." Arnold finally said. "It was Olga, my girlfriend's older sister. I didn't mean to be... a peeping tom, but, i just caught sight of her and... I didn't know what to do or say."

Both parents looked a little surprised to hear that. Still, the mother said: "Oh sweetie, I understand what happened. I get it. It's not easy being your age."

"I know what you mean, mom. But, Olga just looks so beautiful, her slender, curvy body, and that beautiful face on her. That cute laugh, the sweet and elegant voice in her throat whenever she talks. I mean, sure, Helga is the most beautiful girl in the world, but, she got it from her sister. If you guys were there, you'd understand."

"Olga? The nice young lady with the blonde, bob cut hair?" Asked Stella. "She's very helpful with kids."

"Yeah. I... saw everything baked about her, including her butt. But, I'm not a pervert."

"We never said you were a pervert, Arnold." Miles pointed. "And it's okay if you have these feelings. It is only part of growing up into an adult one day. You know about hormones, do you?"

"Oh yeah. I know about that, and what happens when a boy really likes a girl and all."

"We know it's not easy being your age. When me and your mother were kids, we had these thoughts buzzing around our heads like there were flies in our skulls. So much naughty thoughts, so many urges."

"Your father's right, Arnold. We all think these things when we readjed the ahe you are now. So, it's nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you were not peeking at her on purpose."

"Ah, mom. Do I look like the kind of guy who would steal a girl's panties in the locker room?"

The parents couldn't help but laugh at that. "No. Granted, we've been asleep for the past ten years, but, we know you would never do that."

"Besides, that's more of a college thing, and you're still long ways away from going there someday." Stella remarked.

"True. That's true. I just hope Olga's not mad at me for... seeing her in her birthday suit."

"Ah, how bad was it?"

"We saw one another for at least ten seconds and we were screaming very loudly. When stuff like that happens, it mostly ends up with a girl slapping you so hard in the face. I'm lucky Olga didn't do that to me."

"Ah, if you were one of those kids that would go into the girls locker room, pretending you were blind, and if they caught you, then you would get slapped in the face." said Miles.

"Oh, don't tell him about that."

"Heh. No, it's okay mom." Arnold said. "I know about that stuff."

"Okay."

"Look," he got off the bed and looked at them. "I'm just gonna go find her and tell her that I'm so sorry that I got a look at her naked like that. I mean, she won't be mad at me for looking at her naked like that. It just... caught me by surprise."

"We understand, Arnold." Miles said. "And, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Yeah. Just go and apologize to her for that little... mishap. It is the least you can do for her."

Arnold made a small smile, and he decided that his parents were right. A personal apology would be good. After all, Olga Pataki was one of the nicest people that Arnold had ever known in his life. She is very good with kids and she is a very well-meaning person, even when it comes to Helga.

Maybe she will accept his apology when he sees her again. "Okay, I'm just gonna go find her she tell her i'm sorry."

"Uhh, son?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to look at your pants."

Arnold did what his dad told him, and he saw that the bumge in his pants didn't go away. He was thinking about Olga's hot body so much that the thinking was going to his penis.

"Oh man." He sighed. "I can't believe I am even thinking about her like this."

"Arnold, it's okay." said Stella. "What you are going through is perfectly natural. We know it's not easy being your age."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing as you did when I thought about your mom."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep."

Arnold just tried to ignore his bulge and he went downstairs to go and apologize to Olga for... getting a good look at her naked body. He went out the front door and when he opened it, his hearty stopped for a brief moment when he saw Olga, ready to knock on the door and fully dressed in her usual attire. "Oh! Olga! What a nice surprise."

Helga's elder sister looked a little awkward and a little ashamed herself as well. "Ah, hello Arnold." she said in a weak voice. "Listen, I... I'm very sorry you had to see me like that."

Arnold flushed, and he said: "Nah, i'm sorry. I... saw you like that. I should have just shielded my eyes in the first place."

"No, I apologize first." Olga sighed

"Well, why don't you come inside?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Olga smiled.


	3. Ways to Relax

Arnold felt a little awkward seeing Olga again after the little shower mishap. He didn't really know what to say at first. Both of them were sitting on the couch in Arnold's living room and they were very quiet, hardly saying a word. "Listen Arnold, I want you to know that I wasn't mad when I saw you... getting a good look at me."

"good. but, i want you to know that i'm so sorry if i was acting like a pervert back there. I swear I didn't mean to be like that. I mean... you are so beautiful and all."

"Thank you Arnold." Olga smiled. "Sure, I haven't known you as much as Helga does, but I know you are not a pervert. And, besides, I understand what you are going through." she gently placed her rigjr hand on his back to console him further. "You are going through all these hormones and you are only growing into a fine healthy young man.

"Well, my voice isn't exactly... on crack yet. I mean, I'm still a kid."

"Of course you are. What you are thinking of is only natural." she noticed the bulge in Arnold's kilt and flustered slightly. "My goodness," she breathed.

"What?"

Arnold looked down at where Olga was looking and saw the bulge again. "On no." he groaned, "not again." feeling more ashamed, Arnold turned his back on Olga and tiee to cover his bulge of shame.

"Don't worry, Arnold. It's okay. I am not offended at all. As a matter of fact, I am... flattered."

"Really? You're flattere"

She nodded a Yes to him. "Of course I am. You are the sweetest boy in the world. Helps toms me of the great things you have done for her."

"Look, Olga. I don't know if I can hide this from you."

It was just then, Olga made a smirk on her face. "You do not have to."

"Why?"

"Come with me sweetie. We can talk about this in your own bedroom and maybe I can help you with your problem.

"Well, okay." Arnold went up to his bedroom and Olga followed behind him. "Well, we're here. Now what?"

Olga locked the door and she looked at him with bedroom eyes. "Were you looking at my booty while I locked your own door?"

"No. No, no, I wasn't." Arnold said.

Her smirk grew wider and Olga said: "come on, sweetie. You can tell me that you like what you saw back there."

Silent and a little embarrassed, Arnold ultimately admitted: "okay, yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh Arnold, don't be sorry. There's no need to apologize. Now please, can you take off your clothes?"

Flushing an even wider crimson red on his cheeks, Arnold didn't know what to day about this. "Oh, I shouldn't. You wouldn't want to see me naked, do-"

He was suddenly cut short and Olga gently pressed her left pointer finger over his mouth. "Sssssshhhhh. Don't worry. It's okay. You can show me."

"Well, okay." Arnold sighed, and then he slowly took off his small jacket and shirt, and let it fall on the floor. He blushed an even niger red on his cheek.

"Good. Good." Olga smiled: "now, can you take off your pants and shoes, please?"

"Alright. And do I have to take my hat off too?"

Olga made a small laugh before replying: "no, silly. You do not have to remove your hat if you don't want to. Now go on, please take off the rest of your clothes, and your shoes, too."

"Got it."

Arnold then decided to take off his hat just for the heck of it, and slowly, and blushing a bigger red on his cheeks, he slowly took off the kilt and the pants, revealing his tighty-whity underpants. Olga looked rather surprised by how big his bulge looked under his underpants.

The more Olga looked at his penis, the more embarrassed Arnold became. "Goodness. That is quite a bulge you have." said Olga. "Now, take off your underwear as well." she had bedroom eyes again.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Please Arnold? I am trying to help you."

Arnold nodded his head and he slowly took off his underwear, and his hardened penis bounced and it looked nice, straight, and big, like a big pickle. "Okay. All my clothes are off, Olga." he sighed. "I'm... a little embarrassed, to be modest with you I mean."

"Oh, there is really no need to feel ashamed." Olga knelt down on her left knee and gently patted his right shoulder with it. "It is perfectly fine. Now, watch this,"

She slowly backed away from him, and slowly took off her kilt, and her normal clothes, revealing a black bra and panties. Arnold's dick grew a little harder, and he could hardly wait to see her bare naked body. "Wow. You look beautiful, Olga."

"Thank you. But, now, I will let you see my inner beauty again." She slowly undid the knots in her bra and bikini and they both slowly fell on the floor like leaves falling from a tree during autumn. Olga giggled and she licked her lips in a seductive lick.

She noticed Arnold's dick grew a little bigger, as big as a full-grown man's penis. "Very beautiful." he muttered.

"Now, why don't I show you how to have a good time?" said Olga.

"I don't know. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't worry, it will be alright." she gently picked him up like a baby, and cradled him in her arms.

"I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"No. Of course not. I work out and exercise, Arnold. I even lifted weights before."

"I didn't know you lifted weights."

"Heh. Yeah, my college has a workout room. A lady has to look her finest."

"Right. That makes sense."

"Now, let me place you on your bed and we can get started." Olga walked over to Arnold's bed and gently placed him on it in the most gentle way. It was almost like an elder sister taking care of a baby brother, but this was not the case, of course. "Comfortable, sweetie?"

"Yeah."

"Now then, please sit on the bed, and prepare yourself."

Arnold did as she told him, and Arnold sat back on the wall, where the edge of the bed was from the pillow. Olga got on the bed and laid on her tummy, and she was face-to-face with his hardened, enlarged cock. Her bedroom look in her eyes didn't go away, and she slowly licked her lips, as if she was going to enjoy a delicious meal today. Of course, it really felt like it to her. The next thing she did was gently grasp his penis with her two hands, and it made him grunt.

"Ah! That feels weird."

"Shhh, it's okay, Arnold." Olga cooed him. "Just watch, and let Olga Pataki work her magic hands and fingers on your cute penis."

Olga began stroking his penis very slowly and softly, and Arnold felt more warm than usual inside of him. Her hands were so soft and so smooth, like a pair of hands from a goddess, or a beautiful princess.

"My, your skin is so soft and so smooth." Olga raised her right eyebrow. "I'm glad I am doing this with you right now. Heh, I even wish you would have come to me sooner."

"Well... ah! Back then, I didn't have all these... feelings."

"I understand."

"It feels so good." Arnold panted. "I feel... great."

"You will feel even better once you give me your happiness."

Olga moved her hands up and down over and over again, and she began to stroke his shaft a little faster, and she knew that Arnold was going to enjoy this more and more. Hormones were common in a boy his age, and it was perfectly natural.

While storming it, Olga even used her right hand and fingers to tickle around Arnold's thighs and scrotum to make him a little more aroused in this kind of activity. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle." she sang lightly. It was absolutely working and Arnold loved this even more than ever.

What made him even more horny was looking at Olga's sweet, perfect booth while she was laying there, and her legs were slowly moving back and forth from time to time. Her body was just so perfect for Arnold to look at, and he hoped that it would go in for as long as he wanted.

The climax was slowly rising in Arnold's brain and something funny was happening inside. He had a hunch on what was going to happen next

Olga was tickling and tickling around his thighs some more with one hand and she was stroking his penis way faster than before. This time, after she was doing ticking around his crotch, Olga was using both of her hands this time and it felt exciting.

"Olga!" Arnold gritting his teeth, trying to hold it all back in him. "I think I'm going too... ah! I don't... rah! It feels..."

"It's okay, Arnold." said Olga in her sweet voice. "You can cum." Stroking and stroking her hands some more, Arnold couldn't hold it in anymore, and he squirted lots of semen on her face like a faulty water fountain, and Olga was surprised by how much semen Arnold was holding in himself. He must really like her that much, just as much as her sister.

It would be no surprise if Olga Pataki had won any beauty pageants before. There was just so much of her trophies in her trophy room, there was a big possibility that she did win one or a number of trophies for being in beauty pageants. She was feeling quite proud of herself for being one of the most beautiful ladies that Arnold has ever laid his eyes on.

"So much of your cum is squirting out." said Olga. She felt the semen land on her breasts, and her face, and even a few drops on her belly. To her, these drops of Arnold's sperm were warm and gooey. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"Uhhhh. Yeah." Arnold flatly said. "I am feeling better."

"There's much more to go around, Arnold. Watch this." Olga licked her lips again, and she slowly engulfed his cock inside her mouth and Arnold's mouth began to look like a lose string, and he was blushing again. He even rolled his eyes back in ecstasy, and he felt Olga slurp and suck his penis slowly and tenderly, and she was sighing ever time she was bopping her head over and over while sucking.

Arnold began twitching a little to the feeling, and he was really enjoying this moment. Olga even swirled her tongue around the head and used her saliva to lubricate it and make him more turned on.

She went on for about ten minutes, and Arnold was starting to sweat a little, but he was still happy and comfortable in enjoying this sensation flowing through his veins, and his bloodstream. Her mouth was so warm and smooth and wet, and it was feeling like his penis was melting inside of her mouth. He was starting to wish that he came to Olga to do these kind of activities sooner.

Olga felt Arnold gently grasping her hair, and she began sucking even faster than before. "Olga!" Arnold panted and grunted. "I'm going to-! Ngh!"

Without warning even further, Olga felt his nice, warm cum fill up inside her mouth. There was so much, some semen was leaking out and some drops of semen dripped on Arnold's bed sheets. He ejaculated at least seven times in her, and Olga swallowed every last drop of his semen down her throat. Right after that was over, Arnold took a breather to relax, and he was panting heavily after all that pressure and joy rushing in his brain.

"Did you enjoy that, Arnold?" asked Olga

"Yeah. that was awesome." the boy panted. "Is... there more?"

"Oh, there is more alright." Olga had that sly look on her face, and she replied. "yes. Insert your adorable penis inside of my vulva."

Arnold blushed an even brighter red, and he said: "Oh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Arnold. You will love it. I know you're still thinking explicit thoughts about me. There's no use hiding them from me."

"Ah, okay."

Arnold laid on his bed, right on his back, and he felt Olga slowly sliding his penis slowly inside her tight vulva. It was so warn and tight, and he felt the young lady slowly go up and down on his cock, and he was panting heavily with passion.

Olga was grunting in passion and she had her tongue out. What's even better wa that Arnold gets to see her boobs jiggle while she was bouncing.

Her skin was so warm and so soft and Arnold was sitting back and enjoying the view from where he was.

Bouncing and bouncing some more, Olga began humoing more faster than before and she was really loingl this kind if acceleration.

"Ah! Olga! I'm cumming again!" said Arnold in pleasure.

"Just let it go! Let it all in me!"

Just like that, Arnold ejaculated the final time and they were yelling in such joy and pleasure. These activities were fun, and Arnold felt better doing these.

Olga slowly got off of him, and she laid next to him and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders. "Do you feel more relaxed now, Arnold?"

"Yes." Arnold replied with his eyes closed. "I am much more relaxed now. Thanks."

"What are friends for? And, I wasn't really mad when you got a peek at me. I want you to know that."

"I do. I know that. And, can you please not tell Helga about this?"

"She won't know anything about this."


	4. Substitute Teacher

Arnold was just sitting on Olga's lap in the bedroom and he was so glad that Olga calmed him down by giving him sex and losing his virginity to her. Everything was a square for them both and some new relationship started to develop in them both, looking at each other's eyes and never looking away.

"Are you feeling better now, Arnold?"

"Yeah. That was... very nice." the boy admitted. "At first, I was ashamed and now, I feel better. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, sweetie." Olga gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I was glad to have done this for you. And don't worry, I'll keep this a secret from my baby sister."

"And the rest of the world." Arnold reminded. "I'm glad no one was here to see us... you know."

Olga made a small, cute laugh from herself, and replied: "agreed." Arnold slowly got off of her, and put his clothes back on, along with Olga, and it was just then the parents knocked on the door. "Olga made a small gasp, but Arnold told her not to panic, for they were in their clothes again

"Honey, Olga, is everything alright?" said the mother through the other side of the door.

"Just fine mom," Arnold called out to her. "Just done with the talk and she forgiven me."

The door flew open and the parents were right there at the doorway. "Glad to hear that, sport." said Miles. "We were a little worried about you. I mean, sure, you weren't' bitten by a venomous snake or anything, but we were still worried.

"I highly doubt that there would be any poisonous snakes in a big city like this one, dear." said Stella.

"I know, but one could escape from the zoo and go on a biting rampage to anyone it can come across."

"Ah, you and your wild imaginations, Miles." the mother smirked while nodding her head sideways. "We're just glad you're feeling better Arnold. I hope you're not... feeling ashamed of yourself anymore, because these feelings are normal when going through hormones and puberty."

"I know, mom." Arnold remarked. "I'm just glad I am not a pervert or a lech."

Everyone around Arnold laughed. "Oh sport." said Miles. "You are no lech. Granted, we were asleep for ten years, but we know for sure; you are no lech at all!"

"Yeah, that is just plain ridonkulous." Olga added. "But I am glad we sorted this out as well." she got up from Arnold's bed and she gently placed her hand on his right shoulder. "Just let me know if you are still troubled about this and we can talk it over again."

"Will do."

Olga then walked out of the room and went back to her apartment flat. Arnold was quite happy and he decided to help his grandparents feed all the pets in his own flat.

**Few days later, at school**

young Arnold was walking with Herald down the hallway to class, and he told him about seeing fa naked by accident. Young Gerald sounded a little surprised. "Really?" he asked, and Arnold nodded his head in reply. "Wow, you must be lucky! Not a lot of people can have an opportunity to see a beautiful lady naked like that."

"Even if it was an accident, Gerald?" Arnold asked him.

"Well, I already did it before. You see, I was doing a little... panty raid in the girls locker room in a YMCA afew months ago."

"Wait, what? You actually did that?"

"Yeah, I got in trouble, and I got banned from their for life. Still, it was worth seeing the panties and pretending to be a transgender."

"Gerald, that's horrible."

"No, it's genius once you think about it, buddy." Gerald encouraged. "I mean, you got to see Olga naked, Helga's hot sister."

"By accident, yes." Arnold admitted. "But still, Olga is so beautiful, even with her naked body. I'm just glad that she didn't slap me across the face and break my eardrums. Did that happen to you with the YMCA locker room, Gerald?"

"Oh yeah. It was one of the girls, and she called me a puny creep. But, most of them just screamed at me."

"Good morning, Football-head." said Olga, coming to meet her best friends. "How you dweebs doing?"

"Just fine." Arnold replied.

"Listen, I'm very sorry that you were in that awkward position with my sister. This sounds stupid, but I thought you were being a pervert like that. But, sorry if I thought of you like that."

"No, it's not your fault. It happened by mistake, and I promise you; I'm not a pervert." Arnold replied.

"I know. Sorry. But, I want you to know that I gave my sister a talking to after making you go gaga over her."

"Come on, Helga," Arnold said. "You shouldn't be mad at her. She didn't know I was there watching her. Granted, and should have closed the bathroom door, but it wasn't anyone's fault." Besides, I'm going through hormones right now. It's sort of a right of passage in a boy's body."

"Dude! Don't go that far!" Gerald said. "I'm not ready to know about that yet."

"I get your point, Arnold. I just want to make sure you were okay and not feeling ashamed."

"Thanks Helga. I talked about it with Olga and we're all square. No hard feelings between us at all. Look, I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Too awkward."

"Okay. I was just asking if you were alright." Helga said. "Woukd a kiss make you feel better?"

"Ah, come here, you." Both Arnold and Helga kissed one another on their lips for about three seconds and split. As soon as they entered the classroom, the three of them were surprised to see that it wasn't Mr. Simmons at his desk today, it was Olga, who was wearing ruby red lipstick on her lips.

"Olga?" Arnold and Gerald said in unison.

Helga looked irritated and her right eyebrow began twitching. "Oh joy," she muttered sarcastically. "This days keeps getting better and better."

"Good morning class." said Olga as everyone got in their seats and the bell rang. "Mr. Simmons is caring for a sick relative and will not return until tomorrow. But do not worry, I will be your substitute teacher for the day until he returns."


	5. Dancing Pleasure

Helga and Arnold were a little surprised to see Olga as a substitute teacher for today, or who knows how many days she will be substituting. "Oh great," said Helga sarcastically. "This day just keeps getting better and better for me. Now she's going to embarrass me all over again."

she buried her head in her arms in shame. "Come on, Helga. I think she will ne better than last time she did this." Arnold speculated.

"Good morning, class." Olga greeted warmly to the whole students. "If you are all wondering where Mr. Simmons is, he is very ill with a rare case of smallpox, and he will be incapable of teaching you all at present time. But do not worry, Ms. Pataki is back for those who remember me." she placed her book on the teacher's desk, and added. "Now, as your substitute teacher, I would like to say that; i would be more than happy to teach you all again, mostly because of my sister Helga being in this classroom." Helga just buried her head in her arms even harder on her table. "So, I have organized a special field trip for us all."

The kids' heads perked up when they heard those two words. If there was one thing a kid love on a school day, it would be a field trip. "Really? A field trip? to the mall?" Rhonda asked

"Or the zoo?" Harold added

"Or a farm?" said Stinky.

"Somewhere that doesn't involve getting hurt from a piano landing on your head?" said Eugene.

"The library!" Phoebe blurted. The other kids looked at her like: "What?" or "what did you just say" with their eyebrows risen as if she asked a stupid question. "What?" Phoebe asked. "Libraries can be fun."

Olga made a small laugh. "No, children," she replied. "We're going to the dance academy four blocks away south from the school."

"That place?" said Gerald.

"I don't dance." said Harold.

"Everyone can dance, Harold." Olga said. "And it will he fun, just dancing your cares away and all the sadness and negative emotions inside of you will disappear." The kids looked a little indifferent to thai suggestion, but they thought it would be better than sitting in a classroom while watching and listening to boring lectures all day.

The sound of a bus stopping was heard from outside the school. And Olga gasped in joy.

"That must be the bus. Everyone line up and in a single-file one." Every one of the kids formed a line as instructed, and walked towards the bus. As soon as everyone was seated and adjusted with their seatbelts, the driver ignited the driver went off.

"A dance academy?" said Gerald. "Never thought that would be a field trip before."

"Yeah, I know. Still, I would like to stand up a little."

"Igh, tell me about it, football-head." Helga agreed with her boyfriend. "But, what if Olga embarrasses me there by making me to a lame, girly ballet?"

"Nonsense," said Olga, sitting down with her younger sister. "I won't embarrass you. I've learned the last time I was your student teacher."

"Well, I don't wanna do a ballet, Olga."

"Oh, it is not a typical, ballet class." the substitute remarked. "No, this is a contemporary dance academy and my old teacher will be more than pleased to see me, and be delighted to see the dance moves I have learned since the last time I saw him. He will be dazzled to see what I have learned on my own."

"Well, as long as it doesn't do anything like break my back or my bones."

Olga made a small laugh. "No, that is completely unrealistic. And besides, those kind of dancers would be more for the people who had years of classes or intense training. These dances will be easy."

"Well, it's good to have you back, Olga." Arnold remarked.

"I concur, sweetie. "And I'm wondering if you were feeling better since... last time."

"Oh yeah. I'm feeling way better. Thanks to you."

Olga smiled gratefully. "Wonderful."

About five minutes, they reached the dance academy, and as soon as everyone got off the bus, the driver went off and probably went to go get a hot dog or a burger at a nearby cafe. Olga walked in front of the students and led the way.

There was a large room with mirrors at the far end, and the balance slopes on the walls. A tall, slim man with a ponytail in his brown hair was seen teaching the whole group of people dancing. They were adults with workout shirts, tank tops, gym pants, and some women wearing sleeveless, one piece unitards."

"Alright mes amis." said the instructor in a silky, smooth French voice. "Bravo, bravo. You all make me very proud. Zat is all for today. Good job and see you all tomorrow." Every one of the adult dancers smiled and packed their clothes and other belongings to themselves and exited the room, some of them saying hello to Olga and the kids.

As soon as every one was gone, and the instructor was alone, he smiled at Olga, and he was more than happy to see her. "Monsieur Peletier!" said Olga.

"Olga!" The instructor recognized her. They both walked to one another and embraced in a hug. Along with kissing one another on the cheeks as a French custom. "Bonjour. Comment ca va?"

"Ca va bien, Peletier."

"Oh, I'm not your teacher anymore, Olga. You can just call me Pierre."

"Desole." Olga giggled. "Nice to see you again after all these years."

"Same. The same," Pierre chuckled." he looked at the students. "Ah, and who might these enfants be?"

"I am substituting for my old middle school teacher for the next number if days." Olga replied. "Class, this is my old dance teacher: Pierre Peletier."

"Bonjour, kids. Or hello in French. I am so honored for you all to be here. And yes, I am Olga's old fance teacher. A very lucky student to me."

Helga just huffed and rolled her eyes to the side in irritation. If there was one thing she hated, it was being in her overachieving, big sister's shadow, and being the black sheep of the whole family. At least it wasn't like how the Dursleys treated Harry in Harry Potter, for big Bob and Miriam never really hit or flogged Olga with corporal punishment. They would just Ignore Helga and pay attention to Olga with loads of attention like a kitten or a puppy.

Yet again, on the other hand, Olga suffers from her parents too, just in a different manner. "Oh, and allow me to introduce you to my sister, Helga Pataki."

Helga just gave her usual scowl with her monobrow, looking indifferent. "Bonjour." she said she with a sigh.

"Enchante. Olga told me about you and how much you make her happy."

"Wait, really?" Helga sounded a little surprised to hear that. "Wait, I'm sure she's just saying that." she crossed her arms, looking unfazed by this.

"No, really, baby sister." said Olga. "I have told him so much about you. And, I wish I paid more attention because mom and dad haven't been paying enough attention to her as to me."

"Oh, I am so sorry Helga." Pierre remarked.

The young, blonde girl just let out a small huff. "Ah come on, Helga." said Arnold. "Cut Olga some slack. She really means well."

"Oui, and who might you be, Garçon?"

"I'm Arnold. Helga's boyfriend."

"Yep, that's my football-head."

"Ah, young love. How quaint." said Peletier. "Love is all around us. A pleasure to meet you all. All of you tell me your names and as soon as that is done, suit up."

"What suits?" asked Sid.

"Well, Olga talked to me about the visit and I prepared new dance suits and bodysuits for all of you. We do have boys and girls changing rooms like in a gym, so you can change in there. Helga, for you, Arnold next, Stinky."

It took about a few minutes, probably from five to ten minutes to change in their dance uniforms that were given to them. Phoebe was wearing some gum shorts and grey leggings, along with some of the other girls, probably up to four, five, or six girls.

The rest of the girls were wearing black unitard that were sleeveless. The bus were wearing white shirts and tight black pants. "I feel funny wearing this thing." said Harold. "It might make my butt chafe."

"I feel... a little more restrained in this kind of clothing style." said Stinky

"Huh. Not bad. A little tight, but not bad." Arbold remarked.

"How am I supposed to dance in this?" Herald complained.

"Well, I guess this is fine." said Helga. "I feel more flexible in this."

"I look... prettier in this unitard." Rhonda remarked, doing some fashion poses for herself. Now that everyone is changed, they just had to wait for Olga to come out of the changing room to help Peletier start this kind of class.

She came out of the changing room with a black unitard herself. It fit her nicely and Arnold looked at her sexy, sweet curves while she was in that suit. Embarrassingly, his boner for Olga was coming back, and he knew that he couldn't push the penis downward so thsy no one will notice the erection, fir that was poor manners.

Fir a backup plan, he tried thinking of something gross and detestable; things such as as frogs, toads, cockroaches, spiders in a moldy corner of an old ceiling, even custs or teratomas to help his erection go away, but it was no use. Looking at beautiful Olga in that suit still made him flush and his penis was still hard as a rock.

"Alright class," said Olga. "We are going to show you some simple dancing right now. Nothing painful or bone-breaking, just a first dance, which is called the jitterbug. How many have you heard of that style."

"I have, ms Pataki." said Stinky. "That and some square-dancing back in my house."

"Perfect. Show everyone how you would do it Stinky." as the southern boy readied himself, he was trying to give an example of what the jitterbug was supposed to look like. For Arnold, this might be difficult for him because Olga looked so beautiful and he hoped that no one would see his erection.


	6. Bulge in the Tights

Everyone in the dance academy was waiting for Olga's instruction and Peletier was watching as his student was teaching a class in his own classroom. A few students were struggling, but Olga was teaching them some basic techniques and some French accordion was playing on the radio. The students tried so hard to dance as Olga was doing at the moment, and she was being as basic as possible to everyone she was teaching.

Mody of the students were doing okay, but Helga was struggling, given the fact that she wasn't a good dancer.

"Grah! How does she do it?" she grunted. "Leave it to miss Bendy-legs to make this hard on me. First she covers me with the shadow and now this? Is she trying to kill me?"

"Come on, Olga." Arnold said. "Can you please let all that go? She does love you."

"I wish I can believe that, football-head." Olga retorted.

"Look," Arnold sighed as he was dancing and stretching his legs. "You really need to let all those feelings go. If you keep holding onto the past so much, you'll miss out on the future and you'll be a very bitter and unhappy person for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Helga." Gerald said. "He has words of wisdom. And like I said; I have sibling problems too."

"Yeah, but your parents notice you and they don't get your name wrong."

"Come on, Helga." said Phoebe, "be happy you got a boyfriend."

"I know. I'm sorry, you guys are right. I don't know how long I can keep this up. My legs are starting to kill me."

"Well, I feel fine." Arnold said. "I'm not even a good dancer."

"Wonderful job, class." said Olga. "You are all improving so much."

"Not me, miss Pataki." Eugene said. "I feel like I'm gonna turn into a human pretzel."

Some of the other students were laughing at Eugene's little twist. "Now now class, it's not nice to make fun of another person's misfortune."

"Unless if it was your own." Helga said about her sister.

"Here, let me help you out." Olga tried to readjust Eugene's legs and Arnold was looking at her booty. It looked nice and tight in that black unitard. The more he looked at it, the more horny he was becoming. His bulge was looking bigger with every second he looked, and he tried so hard to hide it.

At last, he walked up to her and said: "excuse me, Ol- I mean' miss Pataki, can I please use the restroom?"

"Of course, Arnold. Just go in down the corridor on the right."

Arnold thanked her and went to the direction that Olga pointed him and he was in the men's restroom. Looking down on his pants, he saw that the bulge was still there and he wished it would just go away.

He growled to himself and he said out loud: "think of something gross and disgusting - frogs, flies, toads, rats, sewage, pus," poor Arnold was trying so hard to think of very gross and unpleasant thoughts, but it wasn't really working for him so much.

Looking at his bulge under the pants, it was still there looking noticeable. He most certainly did not want anyone to notice this symbol of shame. Perhaps it was alright if Olga notices a little, but he did not want any of his friends to see it, or monsieur Peletier.

"Maybe I should just stay here until I'm not... excited about Olga anymor." he thought. "I mean, this bulge can't be on me forever."

He waited for a couple of minutes and tried to clear his mind of any naughty thoughts about Olgaz or anything sexy about her. He noticed that the bulge in his pants was starting to die down, and he washed his hands before heading out to do more instructions.

Going back to his original spot, Helga asked: "you okay, Arnold? You look a little nervous."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm just fine, Helga, don't worry about me. Just feel more... alive with this dancing."

"Well, I feel a little more degraded than before." Helga modestly admitted.

"Well I think it's fun." Gerald remarked. "I've always listened to hip-hop and this is really getting me going."

"Perfect class, well done. You are all improving every second of this." Olga said proudly. "It really warks my heart to see you all improving."

About an hour probably ten minutes after an hour has passed, and Olga was doing more sexy dancing in that unitard, and Arnold's bulge was returning. "Oh, not again." he thought.

While dancing, Olga noticed this as she danced, and immediately stopped what she was doing and she stopped the boombox. "Alright everyone, I think you all deserve a little break. Take a breather until I return."

"Ugh, finally." Helga sighed. "That was so constrciting."

"I need some water." Harold said. "My muscles are killing me."

"Arnold," Olga addressed him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come outside with me, please?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Olga made a small, cute laugh before replying: "no sweetie, I just want to talk."

"Well okay." Arnold said. Deep down, he was feeling more embarrassed, and while walking behind her, he was watching her ass moving and she went out thr back door to the back of building.

"Arnold, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I noticed your... unmentionables showing under your pants,"

Arnold looked down again and covered his groin, even more embarrassed than ever. "Okay, okay, I'm thinking naughty thoughts about you again." he confessed.

"Come on, there is no need to feel embarrassed. It's okay."

"I know, but I am trying to keep this hidden fron my friends. The last thing I want is to have then look at my... you know."

"Come here, let me help you." Olga said. "It is perfectly natural for you to think about this. Remember how we did it before?"

"I know. I know. But now's not a good time. Just look at that suit your wearing. You are very beautiful in that thing, like very beautiful with your curvy body and perfectly round boobs like a lair of melons."

Olga blushed. "You are very sweet Arnold. I am flattered by your kind words. Actually, I'm glad that I aroused you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a special boy and I know just what you need to clear the bulge. All you need is to relax."


	7. Olga the Dominatrix

Arnold was a little confused about what Olga meant by "making him feel better," or helping him "relax" but then, she pulled down his pants in an empty room and his oenis was showing. Arnold flushed at what she just did. "Ah! Olga, not here." said Arnold while blushing like a tomato.

"Shhhh, it's okay, no one will see or hear us doing this. Besides, it is just one, quick handjob for you so you can relax yourself." Olga reassured. "Just relax and enjoy this."

She gently placed her left hand on his shaft, and started to slowly stroke it up and down. Arnold gasped and grunted. Oh, how he missed the sexy feeling of her warm, gentle hands, and he knew that he was going to enjoy this moment and make his bulge go away. She was stroking it as slowly and gently as she could, and she could tell Arnold was enjoying this. "Thanks for doing this for me, Ilga." he breathed.

"Anytime, sweetie. What are future sisters-in-law for?"

As she was moving her hand forward and backward, Arnold was still flushing red on his cheeks and he couldn't get enough of this moment.

Olga really wanted to make Arnold happy and relaxed as possible so that he can calm down from seeing her beautiful body. This went on for about one long minute and she was stroking his cock faster with her hands.

"Olga, i..." Arnold gasped. "I can't take it anymore. I...:

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Arnold." Olga purred best to his left ear. "You can cum."

Just like that, not being able to hold it in anymore, Arnold ejaculated on the floor about three times. The sexual stress that he was indulging had gone and he was more calm again. "Thanks." he panted.

"You're welcome. Are you relaxed now, Arnold?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. Now come on. Let's go back inside and try dancing again."

"Gotcha."

They both went back inside and Anrold was, indeed, much more relaxed than ever now that Olga had got his mind out of the gutter. As soon as that was cleared up, Arnild resumed the dancing that Ilga was teaching her students, along with Helga.

Inside, Helga was having a feeling that something was a little... array from normal right now, and something was tingling about something peculiar. She wondered what Olga even wanted with her football-head anyway.

"Hmmm, what is it with these two?" Helga said in her brain. Still, she didn't want to jump to conclusions about this assumption. "Come on, Helga, Arnold loves you. He would never cheat on me with my own sister. Yeah, that's silly. What am I? Miriam?"

She decided to just brush it off and resume her dancing, although she was very reluctant about it, considering the fact that she was a tomboy after all. While she did brush it off, she didn't do it completely. Deep inside her was a very small piece of light telling her that something was definitely up with her boyfriend.

Regardless, Helga just continued dancing anyway.

**The Next Day**

off from school, Arnold was still glad that Olga had helped calm him down from thinking naughty thoughts, and he was playing some video games with Herald in the living room in his own flat. "So dude," Gerald said, "what happened yesterday?"

"Well... um... I was just... talking to Olga about other dance moves we could try and do when she tos us there next time."

"Eh, I doubt it. Most field trips are a one-time thing for everyone kid."

"Good point. Yeah, I doubt that we might go back to the fsnde academy. But, I guess with ilga good friends with our teacher, anything's possible."

"Now that's a good point."

As they were both playing their video games, Arnold heard the doorbell rang and decided to let his parents answer it. "Ah, Olga. What brings you here?" asked the mother.

"Hello, is your son home?"

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?" asked the father.

"No problem. I promise you. I just feel like spending some quality time with your son." Olga replied. "Someone to connect with for a whole day. My sister doesn't really want anything to do with me, and my parents are not the... perfect kind."

"Yeah, you told us that before." Stella remarked. "I wish your parents were more like us."

"A girl can only dream. Still, is he here?"

"Of course. He is just playing video games with Gerald." Miles replied.

"Perfect." Ilga made her way through the doorway and she saw Arnold and Gerald playing their game. "Hello, Arnold. Hello Gerald." she said to them.

Both boys looked at her, happy to see her as usual. "Hey Olga, what brings you here?" Arnold asked her.

"How would you like another tutoring lesson with me?" She asked him with a wink in her right eye.

"Tutoring?" Arnold didn't get what she meant, but ultimately, he did a few seconds later. "Ooooohhhhhh. I get it now. Sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry Gerald, but I have to go. Don't worry, we'll play more video games later on." he got up his feet and went with Olga's side.

"I see. Don't worry, I gotta tutor my little sister in science again. See you soon."

"Okay Gerald."

As soon as his African-American best friend went out the door, Arnold and Olga went out as well, and Arnild's parents said by to him and Said they would see him later on in the day. In the flat, Big Bob was reading the bills of his successes of his "vapor empire", and Miriam was asleep on the couch again.

"Oh mommy." said Olga.

"Hey sweetheart." Bob came in the foyer. "I'm gonna go fire some slacker employees in my business. See you in... six hours or so."

"Okay daddy. Have fun."

"It will be my pleasure." Bob sadistically remarked before heading out the flat. Arnold and Olga went upstairs and went in her omd bedroom.

"Where's Helga?"

"Having some fun with Phoebe."

"Huh. So, now what?"

Olga had a sly smile on her face and she said: "take off your clothes, sweetie."

Arnold flushed hearing those words and he ultimately did as she told him to so, although, he did feel a little embarrassed doing it, even if he and Olga fooled around before already. Okay, now what next?"

The sly smile on Olga's face didn't leave. She looked quite amaued and sneaky with that face. "Nowz get on the bed," she flatly added. "And let me work my Olga Pataki magic on you."

She pulled out a weird, mysterious remote and a small heeping noise was heard. Bands came from inside mattress and held Arnold in place like a hostage or a torture captive in a medieval dungeon. "Whoa! What's going on here?"

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie. No need to panic." she pushed another button on the remote and the bed moved upward to a standing position and it stopped as soon as it was standing. Arnold didn't really know what to say at first, but he remembered being told about Bondage in Sex ed months before. "Now, just close your eyes and wait until my okay."

Arnold did as he was told again and snapped his eyes shut. He heard the sound of her changing into some kind of clothes, and he had no idea what kind she was changing, but he knew that she will let him open his eyes eventually.

The noise of it died away, and Olga finally said: "okay, sweetie. You can open toys eyes again."

As Arnold did just that, his mouth dropped down and his cock grew hard and up like a rock, or an elephant raising its trunk.

Olga was in her black unitard again from yesterday at the academy. She was in a very sexy pose in it, showing her slender body and her hands behind her head. Yes, she looked cute and sexy with her body in that suit. She giggled at his little reaction. "I see you like what you see, Arnold."

"Uh- yeah, but what if your mom wakes up?"

"Do not worry, she is a very heavy sleeper. Not even the sound of a cannonball could wake her up."

"Oh. Okay. So what are you going to do?"

"Simple," she pulled out a very fluffy brush and it was bright pink. She licked her lips went up to Arnold, swaying her hips in a slow-type of walk.

She began moving the brush around Arnold's cock, tickling it mercilessly, and Arnold was starting to laugh from it. The brush was so ticklish and he was starting to twitch from how nice it felt.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Olga sang. "Kitchie kitchie koo."

"Argh! Hehehe! That does tickle." Arnold chuckled as he was starting to twitch a little. Olga knew how to make him happy and she knew that he was having a blast right now. "Please Olga, don't, don't stop this. I love this!"

"Oh don't worry," Olga smirked with her bedroom eyes. "That will not be a problem. I will never stop this. As a matter of fact," her face started to look more evil. "I will keep you here forever."

Arnold started to sound a little scared hearing that. "What?! Get me out of here!"

Olga made a small laugh. "I am only joking with you, sweetie. I would never do that."

"Ohhhh, okay."

She was tickling him with the brush not just around his penis and scrotum, But around his thighs and around his butt as well to make it more arousing for him to experience. She licked her lips and Arnold was chuckling from time to time.

Ultimately, Arnold felt the climax rushing through his body, and he said: "ah! Here- here it comes! Get ready."

Olga giggled and tickled him some more and Arnold ejaculated on the floor, making her laugh amusingly. "So much cum, Arnold. I am very impressed and intrigued by how much semen a boy like you can hold in your cute testicles.

Arnold ejaculated about five times before he stopped and dropped his head, feeling a little tired after that, but his cock was still rock-hard. "Thanks, Olga. That felt so good."

"You are quite welcome, but I am afraid it is not over yet. No, there is much more of fun to go around. Prepare yourself." she licked her lips again, and placed his entire shaft in her mouth, and Arnold gasped again.

She was suckijg and sucking his penis like a gigantic, delicious lollipop to suck on. Arnold was enjoying the fellatio and Olga was happy to see him happy in this activity. "Gah, that feels so good." Arnold gasped and twitched some more from the ecstasy rushing in his brain. Her mouth was bery good with fellatio. He knew, because he had experienced this from her before.

"He tastes so delicious." Olga thought while sucking. "I feel the veins pulsing like he is very angry with me."

She was sucking faster than before, and it was only a matter of time before Arnold will ejaculate shortly. "Olga, it's happening again!" Arnold grunted. He suddenly ejaculated in her mouth and Olga grunted as she stopped sucking.

"Hmmmmm, it sticks like jello." she thought. "So sticky."

She got his cock out with a loud: "plop!" Sound, and Olga swallowed every drop of his semen.

"Is... is there more?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yes. Just relax and let me issue the 'coup de grace'". she pushed another button on the remote and the bed was back in the original position it was before. Olga slowly took off her black unitard, and slowly undid her bra and panties, slowly falling on the wooden floor. "Time for some humping."

She slowly got on the bed, she straddled on him. Slowly, she slowly pressed his penis inside her vagina, and she was slowly moving up and down in the process. Arnold was grunting and gasping again, but he was loving every moment of this.

Olga herself was enjoying this moment and she wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible. Humping and jumping, Olga knew Arnood will ejaculate momentarily, or longer. Arnold himself wanted to hold it in himself for a while longer so he can enjoy this feeling.

"It's... it's cumming!" He grunted.

"Just let it all out, Arnold!" Olga gasped.

"No, i... want to last longer. This feels so awesome!" he was twitching and grunting to this feeling and he didn't know how much more of this his body can take. So much pleasure, sonmucb pressure, so much ecstasy rushing in his brain and veins.

Olga was bouncing away and she was doing it faster than before. At last, Arnold could hold it in no longer. He ejaculated a creampie inside of her vagina, both of them letting out a loud yell in pleasure. So much semen was falling out of Olga's vulva, and and loved every moment of this, the same with Arnold as well.

Both of them were officially tired after that, and Olga decided to let him go. Pulling out the remote, she pressed a button, and the cuffs holding Arnold in place went back into the bed. "Wasn't that fun, Arnold?"

"Very fun. I hope I made you happy."

"If you are happy, then so am I. I know you and Helga are official, but I did it just for you, because you are just so cute."

Arnold slightly flushed and he laid on the bed, flushing and naked. "By the way, how did you gave that in your bed anyway? Making it move like that?"

"A girl has her ways."

It was just then, Helga came through the door and she said: "hey Olga, your old teacher wants to talk to you and..."

Her eyes looked wide and her mouth didn't move.

"Uh-oh." Arnold and Olga said in unison. Yes, it appeared that they were both in trouble now."


	8. Caught in the Act

Helga could hardly believe what she just saw before her. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. "I... i... i..." she tried to say something in response to what she was beholding, but she just kept on stammering on and on at what she believed was Arnold in the act with her own older, attractive sister.

Arnold and Olga made a small yelp and got out of bed to change back into their normal clothes. "Helga, ummm... there's no need to scream."

"Please, baby sister. This is not what you think it is." Olga added. "We were studying together, and... we accidentally fell asleep on my bed."

Helga looked unfazed, and she was slowly starting to talk again. "Ah. I see. Well, you don't have to keep this from me. I kinda... caught you in the act and it just caught me by surprise and all, and it looked like you two were having fun."

"Helga, Look," Arnold said, putting his right hand on her left shoulder. "I... I am so sorry that you saw that. In my defense, we thought you weren't coming home till a little later."

"No no, it's alright." Helga smirked. "I'm totally cool with- YOU IDIOT AND LYING CHEAT!" Her demeanor immediately changed from calm to extremely angry and ticked off. Arnold and Olga never looked so scared before in their lives. "I thought we had something special, football-head!"

"Helga-"

"Then I come home to find you and my sister... fool around together behind my back?!" Helga looked very steamed up like broccoli in a stove of water. "And you, you bimbo! You take my beloved Arnold away from me with your body?! First you take away my spotlight with mom and dad, and now... you steal my love!"

"No!" Olga protested. "It was nothing like that! I would never steal anything from you!"

"You betrayed me!" Helga pointed. "You both betrayed meeeeee!"

Both Arnold and Olga noticed Helga tear up in her eyes, looking quite hurt and betrayed. "Come on, I still love you, and you're my girlfriend."

"Am i?" Helga said in a shaky voice, trying to hold back her tears. "I thought we have something special. On one first day of preschool, when you helped me keep out of the rain with your umbrella when we first met, then you just go here and cheat on me for Olga, like I was a piece if garbage."

"No, no! I would never cheat on you!" Arnold said. "Me and Olga aren't in a relationship. I'm younger than her and my heart belongs to you."

"Well, why were you guys... getting turned on like that?" Helga had more tears.

"When I saw Olga naked, she made me feel better by helping me lose my virginity for the first time. She's just so beautiful and has a nice body."

"And Arnold is just so cute." Olga added. "I would never come in-between you guys."

"You know what? I should have half a mind to call the police on you!"

Both Arnold and Olga panicked. "No!" They exclaimed.

Helga didn't listen, and picked up the phone. She looked very ready to rat them both out, but... she hesitated for a brief moment, and at last, she began crying some more and threw the phone against the wall, running to her room, crying into her pillow.

Boy oh boy, Arnold and Olga felt terrible at what they had done to her. Granted, they never meant to hurt Helga's feelings like that, but they knew it was all their fault. Actions have consequences, as most people say.

They both looked at one another with guilt on their faces, and it said on them: "what have we done?"

"Oh man," Arnold breathed. "I think I broke her heart. I've really done it this time." he sat on the edge of Olga's bed, and clasped his hands on his forehead. "What am I going to do now?"

"I think we should just go and apologize to her, that's all."

"We can try, Olga. But, an apologize doesn't always cut it."

It was just then, Miriam went in Olga's bedroom with a yawn, stretching her arms to the ceiling. "What's going on here?" she said. "I heard Helga screaming or something."

Both Arnold and Olga looked at one another and then back to Miriam. They both told her nothing and that it was nothing to worry about, lying to her so that they wouldn't get in trouble. They knew of the consequences if other people found out what they were doing just moments ago.

Miriam didn't say anything at first, but she just said: "eh, whatever. I need a smoothie anyway," being typically cynical, she just went back downstairs and got a usual beverage for herself. Poor Miriam is deeply attached to the blender in the kitchen as if it was her Pride and joy.

"Well, that was close." Olga said. "Thank goodness my daddy wasn't home. If he saw it, he would have had a heart attack."

"Yeah, totally. I didn't... I didn't... betray Helga. You were just so nice to me and... and..."

"Of course, sweetie." Olga remarked, sitting in bed next to him. "I did it to make you happy and feel wonderful. So, I think it's my fault that I broke my little sister's heart." she felt like shedding tears of her own, given how sensitive she was compared to her younger sister. "I feel awful inside."

"No. It's my fault. I did it behind Helga's back, and now she is probably going to dump me and call the police on us." he nodded his head side to side in shame. "Maybe we should just go apologize to her together." Arnold thought. "Come on. I just need to sound as sincere as possible to her and try and make it up to her is all."

Olga smiled sadly. "Good Idea. I will just tell her that we feel really bad and we never meant to upset her like this. And... maybe we can... bring her a present?"

"Maybe."


	9. Orgies are Fun!

Poor Helga was feeling very betrayed about her and Arnold's relationship together. So much h pain, so much anger, so much sadness was boiling up inside of her judt thinking about this, more and more and more, and she had the tears to show her heartbreak and despair. "After what me and Arnold have been through," she said to herself. "This is how I'm repaid?"

She looked at a picture depicting her and Arnold together it was her newest edition to her Arnild paraphernalia.

Helga seemed angry and hurt enough to try and break the picture into little, tiny pieces with a sledgehammer. She really wished she had a sledgehammer to break the frame, yet again; she still had a lot of feelings for the football-head.

"Graahh!" Helga roared in frustration. "How could he?" She then heard a knock on her bedroom door, and she covered herself under the covers, not wanting to he bothered in her despair.

"Helga, it's us." Arnold said.

The girl lowered her eyebrow and she looked angry again. "Go away, you two-timing womanizer! Go be with your prettier new girlfriend or something!" she then buried her head into her pillow with more tears streaming down her face.

Her bedroom door creaked open, obviously meaning that Arnold and Olga have stepped in the room to talk to her. "Helga, come on. Please talk to us. We're here for you."

:you just had to be enticed by my annoying sister's beautiful, golden body."

"Baby sister, please." said Olga. "We admit that we did have fun, but... we're not really romantically involved. I am clearly too old for Arnold, and he is better off with you. Believe me when I say that, I beg of you."

"Hpmh. And exactly, how do you propose you're going to make it up to me, huh?"

The elder sister was thinking about a good way to make Helga feel better, and she was placing her right hand under her chin as she was thinking long and hard. A new idea finally came into her head, and she snapped her left finger. "I think I know a perfect way to make you feel better."

"Oh yeah?" Helga looked unconvinced. "What?"

"Come with me to my bedroom, and we can arrange a way for you to forgive us both."

Arnold looked a little confused, but he decided to go along with this little plan that Olga had come up with. He followed her back to her old bedroom, and Helga followed after, thought, she was quite reluctant about it. As she would at least listen to reason about trying to forgive Arnold, and her sister (mostly Arnold).

As they got back in the old room, Olga went over to Helga, and she whispered something in Helga's ear. The words, whatever they were, they were making Helga blush a bright crimson red on her face, and the more her sister talked, the more sheepish Helga was becoming.

Gasping at the last part, Helga said: "whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, ho ho ho, hold the phone ther, Olga. Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course I am, Helga. I know you always wanted to see Arnold's hoo-hoo."

"You looked at my bulge?"

"Your bulge? Dude! I wouldn't do such a disgusting thing." Helga was obviously in denial. Arnold gave her look telling her: "really?" On it. "Oh, okay, okay, so I was looking at your penis under your pants and underpants." she crossed her arms and looked away to the right."

"Helga, it's okay." Arnold reassured her. "I think I get what Olga is trying to get to on this."

"But, what if mom and dad find out about it? I do not want to go to jail for it."

"They will never find out," Olga said. "Not as long they are not home, and or if mother is still sleeping."

"Well... alright." Helga sighed. "I suppose that we are officially a couple."

"Will you forgive me if we do this, Helga?" Arnold gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, okay, I guess I will forgive you." Helga answered. "... a little bit anyway. Maybe when this is over, I might not punch you in the face."

Arnold smiled, knowing that he and Helga might get back on track if they do "it" together. Arnold slowly took off his clothes and it revealed his manhood, making Helga a little wet while drooling a little.

She then licked her lips before saying: "oh my gosh, I thought I knew you, Arnold."

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping this from you this whole time." Arnold looked a little shy and sheepish. "My. Body's yours, Helga. I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean you can do anything you like. You have my word."

Helga had a smile on her face, and she never thought she would he doing sex with her own boyfriend like this before, especially at the ages they were now. "T-thank you, Arnold" whe had a thought of her own. "Wait! I think if we're gonna do this, we do it the right way." Sue slowly took off her clothes and undid her bra and boxers, revealing her slender body. It was almost as beautiful and slender as Olga's, and Arnold's dick grew harder. "Oh ho ho, you like what you see huh?"

"Yeah, you're so beautiful, Helga."

"Thanks. But now, you have to please me. Now get on the floor."

Arnold did what his girlfriend told him, and laid on the floor, right on his back. He then felt Helga gently rub his cock with her left foot, while laughing in a sneaky way. "Ah! That... that feels too good." Arnold grunted

"Shhhhh. Relax, football-head." Helga cooed. "Just lay where you are, and let me work it for ya." Sje kept on giving him the footjob, and Arnold was enjoying every moment of this. He grunted some more and pulled his head back. "Don't look away I want you to look at me."

"Sorry."

She was rubbing and rubbing some more and before she knew it, Arnold ejaculated into his own face after Helga bent his cock upward. "Ahhh, the sweet taste of revenge. It feels good to do this." She looked down and saw Arnold willingly at her mercy.

"Is there anything else you want to do with me?"

"Hmmmmm... now that you've mentioned it," helga had a rather evil smile on her face, and when Arnold got back on his feet, she snuck behind him and began rubbing his cock with her left hand, stroking it up and down. Chucking, ahe said: "do you like this, Arnold?"

"Ugh! Yeah." He grunted some more. "I love this. Please don't stop." He also felt Helga's right hand gently grasp his tummy and sometimes playing with his right nipple. It made it all the more arousing for him and he was blushing a brighter red on his face. "I hope this us making you feel better, Helga."

"Oh it is, sweetie." Helga sneered. "You are my little pet right now. I want you to know who your mistress is."

"You."

"And don't you forget it." she continued stoming his sausage and she even licked her lips seeing Arnold looking completely helpless as her "captive" right now. "You're very warm, Arnold, warm as a blanket on a cold, winter's night."

"I know. Glad you're enjoying this. Ah!"

"Oh, I am in heaven right now."

"Are you feeling better, Helga?" Olga asked with a smile on her face.

"Sis, I couldn't feel any more satisfying than this. This was a good idea." she began stroking his cock faster and she was laughing while doing so.

"Gah! Helga!" Arnold strained and grunted. "Here it comes!" He let out a small orgasm as he ejaculatdd a total of five times from this ecstasy rushing in his head. So much semen was squirting from his penis, and dripping on the floor, and it oozed in front of him. Poor Arnold felt like passing out front the pressure, but he wasn't ready to sleep yet.

Helga licked her lips again and suddenly gave him a blowjob, much to his surprise. She suddenly let go and said: "wait, let's do this on the bed."

"Good idea." Both of th went over to the mattress and Arnild was sitting on the side of it and Helga continued her fellatio with him, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. It felt so good and relaxing to un, as if a warm towel was drying off his very wet cock. It was much softer than a towel, and instead of drying it, her mouth was making it even wetter.

To Helga's taste buds, she loved the taste of his thick, wide penis and it was all the more reason to suck it like a gigantic, tubal sucker. Sighing and moaning at the taste, Helga hoped that he will ejaculste a lot of semen in her mouth when Arnold reaches his peak.

It wouldn't be long now. He will reach his peak in a matter of minutes, and Arnold even had his eyes rolling to the aexy feeling of having fellatio from his own girlfriend.

Olga walked over and she sat next to him. "Are you liking this, Arnold?"

"I'm loving this." The boy sighed. "I'm glad you came up with this idea, Olga."

"I knew this will make it up to her." then she looked at her little sister. She was happy the Helga was happy in enjoying this. Granted, she knew that this was... wrong, but it was right somehow on the inside.

"Helga! I'm... cumming!" Arnold warned his girlfriend again. Helga was sucking faster than before and felt his nice, warm semen oozing in her mouth. So much of his cum was filling. Inside of her mouth.

She made sure she swallowed every last drol of his sperm before she let go of his penis with a plop sound. "Hmmmmm, that was so delicious." said Helga. "But, there is one more thing j would like you to do for me."

"I'll do anything for you, Helga." Arnold panted.

"I knew you would say that." she climbed on the bed, and slowly inserted his cock inside her vulva, and it felt so wet, and tight against the sensitive skin of Arnold's penis. She was bouncing on hom and it felt so good. "Oh Yeah!" Helga exclaimed

Meanwhile, Olga was getting a little horny again and she began playing with her vagina out of her head for masturbation, and she even took off her clothes. "Sorry. Baby sister, but, can I join you?"

"Yeah, what the heck?"

Olga walked over and put her pussy in front of Arnold's face while she laid behind Helga. Her booty was showing to Arnold as well, making him more horny. Out of need to for pleasure, Arnd began licking Olga's clit and vulva and all three of them were having a very good time in this moment of sex.

Swest was dripping from the. All, and Arnold was having teo for the price of one this time. "Oh Arnold!" Helga said. "Your penis is so wonderful."

"I concur, Helga." said the elder sister. "Oh! Do lick me all over there, sweetie."

As Arnold did so, he felt like he was in an orgy heaven right now. Fucking two girls in one setting. It was like a dream come true. Olga was having fun herself and she loved the feeling of her pussy being licked like that, as if a snake was slithering inside of her.

Without warning, Arnold ejaculated inside of Helga's culca, and he felt his face squirted with Olga's sweet-scented happy juice and it made him ejaculate more semen more than before. The three of them laid in bed together, and they were feeling exhausted.

"I don't think mom heard us." said Helga.

"Good." Arnold panted. "So... do you forgive me, Helga?"

His girlfriend had a thinking look on her face, and she ultimately said: "sure Arnold. I forgive you." Then she hugged him. "And I love you." Alony with a kiss on his lips. "And Olga, I guess... I can forgive you too."

Olga was more than obliged to hug her baby sister. "Thank you, Helga. I will love you no matter what."

"Well, if you want to do this again, let me know. And... u guess you guys can do it if you really want to, just please, please remain faithful to me. Okay Arnold?"

"I promise Helga. You have my word."


	10. Bath Fun

Arnold was glad that he and Helga were still boyfriend and girlfriend after what they have been through together, along with Olga as well. He wondered Iif there relationship was stronger than ever because of all the sex they had done together, or if she was still mad at him for having sex with her hot big sister.

Either way, he was happy to have been in a threesome. He didn't know which was better: Helga or Olga, but he didn't want to chose favorites, because he loved Olga very, very much with all his heart.

There could be more sex like this, and he knew things couldn't be rushed, and Arnold had to be patient, and he didn't want to break Helga's heart again. He hated to see his own girlfriend, who has fell for him ever since preschool, torn apart and depressed. After all, she has been through so much in her life.

"Whew, what a day." Arnold said to himself. It was just about three days since he, Helga, and Olga had that threesome together. He was in his flat, and having a day off from school due to a gas leak from the science room, and he looked around his surroundings. He saw his grandpa and grandma having a bit of a small bickering, and it sounded serious, but, it was comminnfor an elderly couple to fight like this. "Oh, you guys." Arnold said to himself. "I'm sure you'll work it out as always."

Indeed, for Arnold's parents were there to help out ynr grandparents and try to get them to get along better, and get them to realize that this little squabble was pointless.

"Kinda glad I have a day off from school. It saved me from getting an oral report on farenheit 451." the bot made a small yawn and didn't know what else to do on this fine day in the city. He and Gerald are going to hang out later, but he has to babysit his little sister while his parents are going to see a movie.

He didn't exactly know what to do right now. But, an idea came up to his head. For the time being, he decided to take a bath to relax on this day off, and loose up his mind. Maybe Olga or Helga could show up and they could fool around some more by surprise.

Turning on the warm water, Arnold took off his clothes and got in the warm water as soon as it was filled and he absolutely loved the feeling that it was doing to his body. "Oh yeah," Arnold sighed, taking off his signature cap. "That really hits the spot."

Closing his eyes in relaxation, he was thinking of Olga and Helga's hot bodies, and their beautiful booties. How could he possible resist their hot bodies? Yep, he was lucky to have some "fun" with them the last couple of days. Arnold was thinking about it so much, his penis began to grow hard like a rock just thinking of the beautiful girls, and the tip of his penis was popping out of the water.

"Aw man." he said to himself. "Not again. I can't be thinking about them now. I don't want mom, dad, grandma, or grandpa to get suspicious."

Alas, he was still thinking about the two girls he had sex with and ultimately, he couldn't control his urges anymore. He slowly moved his right hand out if the water and began lalying with himself shut thinking of those two Patakis.

"Oh yeah, oh god." Arnold panted whime fapping. "This feels so good."

Yes, this is what he needed to get his mind off Helga and Olga for a little while. He needed to relax and ease his mind so he wouldn't be stressed out, and to keep his family from finding out about his little secret. Fapping some more, he began doing it faster than before and he ejaculated some semen three times while he was blushing red on his cheeks.

Drops of semen hit the water like a faucet just being turned off, and Arnold did feel much more relaxed than he was before. Now that it was over, the stress had come to left him like dusts of sand. Suddenly, the bathroom door came open and it revealed to be Stella. "Ah! Mom!" Arnold covered himself.

"Oh. Sorry, sweetie." said Stella. "I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay."

"Just fine, mom." said Arnold.

"Sorry again, I'll leave you alone, but Helga'a here to see you."

"Helga? Cool. Just tell her where I am."

"Of course."

Stella left the room and Arnold was still relaxed, but ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened again and it revealed to he Helga with an amused look. "Hey, Football head." she said.

"Oh! Helga! Uhh... I'm naked here!"

"Relax, Arnold. I've seen you naked before, remember?" she winked at him to help him understand.

"Riiiiiiight. I get you. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see my girlfriend herself."

"I know you're happy to see me." Helga replied. "I was just wondering if I could... give you some company in your bath."

"Really? I mean... what about my parents?"

"Don't worry." Helga murmured as she was taking off her clothes and her bow. "I'm good at keeping secrets and being discreet." She slowly got in the bathtub and she sat behind Arnold. Everyone knew that Helga was a little taller, and Arnold's penis was hard again. "So... any big plans, sweetie?"

"Just going to hang out with Gerald."

"Huh. Mind if I hang out with you guys later?"

"Sure." suddenly, he felt his penis being gently stoked by Helga's left hand, and she was chuckling with amusement. "What?"

"Relax, Arnold. I still want to prove I can be just as good at this as my sister." Arnood grunted and panted, and felt his belly being gently rubbed by Helga's right hand. "Just relax and enjoy."

Arnold was enjoying this and her body was like a living bed to him, and she was stroking his penis faster than before, and it made him cum four times. "Gah! That feels so nice." he panted and he was being hugged from behind.


	11. Double the Bath Girls

In his bathtub, Arnold was still sitting with Helga, and still having fun. Helga was still sitting behind her boyfriend, and she have him company while Arnood was enjoying her naked body like his own living pillow.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Arnold." said Helga.

"same." the boy agreed with her. "This sounds weird, but I feel we should have done this before we went to South America."

"Better late than never, Arnold." Helga sang. "Better late than never "

"Heh. That's true."

They both sat down in silence for a minute while having their bath together, and they were still glad they were having alone time with no one else to interrupt or ruin their moment of peace while they sot naked as lovers.

Helga had another idea, and she licked her again. "Arnold, let me try something else on you." she had a sly smirk.

"What's that, Helga?" asked Arnold.

The girl then slowly got up and laid on her belly, and slowly engulfed Arnold's penis in her mouth, making him grunt and gasp in ecstasy. Her mouth was so soft, so wet, and tender to go with it. He enjoyed a nice moment of fellatio from his own girlfriend and he closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Time to show him I'm better than my sister." Helga thought to herself while sucking. She even swirled her tongue around Arnold's tip and it made him more horny from how tender her to the felt against his sensitive skin. He didn't want to make a moaning sound, because his parents, or the other residents that live within his apartment building would hear him and the secret would be exposed.

This went on for about ten minutes in this bath, and Arnold ejaculated inside Helga's mouth after the pleasure had begun to take its toll on him. It was quite a pleasuring activity, that he ejaculated exactly three times in her mouth, and Helga swallowed every last drop of all his cum.

'Hmmmm, your taste never ceases to please me, Football-head." said Olga.

Arnold smiled. "Glad you like it, Helga."

"Like it?" Asked Helga. "I love every taste of it."

They both got out of the bathtub, let thr water drain and dried themselves off before putting on their clothes. "Listen, why don't you go out first?" Arnold suggested. "I don't want my family to find out you were there with me. And, you might want to be very quiet about sneaking out of here."

"Pfft. Not a problem, sweetie." said Helga. "I am good with keeping secrets."

"Good."

Helga stealthy, and quietly sneaked out of the bathroom, and luckily, Arnold's parents and grandparents didn't suspect a thing about what had happened minutes before. Arnold waited a moment before he exited the bathroom to watch some TV.

His girlfriend joined him and they were watching some cheesy romance movies, which they were not big fans of. "Ugh. I hate these cheesy romantic comedies." Arnold remarked in disgust.

""Tell me about it! Please change the channel." Helga gagged. "But I bet Olga would love this junk. At least we don't really baby-talk like some couples do."

Arnold and Olga looked at one another for a moment, and they both agreed and made sounds of disgust. "Ugh. Of course not. Why would we want to do something as cheesy as that?"

"Yeah. It is so disgusting."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Stella, who was coming in the living room with Miles.

"Ah, just thinking how stupid these romantic comedies are. The cheesy kissing, the baby-talking." Arnold replied. "Blegh! Mom, I wouldn't be able to stand watching something like that."

"What movies?" asked Miles. he flipped the channel to the previous one, and he recognized a movie. "Ah, the Kiss of Life." he said. "That's one of me and your mother's favorites, Arnold."

"I know." Arnold said with his eyes rolling.

"It was a nice movie to watch in the theaters when it came out." Miles said.

"And it was our first kiss." Stella sang. "I mean, isn't that right, Miles?' she was starting to baby-talk with her husband now.

"Oh yeah, my Stelly-welly." Miles replied.

"Oh no. Not that." Helga complained. "Come on, Arnold. Let's get out of here."

"Sure. We can go to my room." the lovebirds did just that, and hung out in the bedroom. "Did your parents ever do that kind of stuff before?" Arnold asked her.

"Wait... you're kidding, right?" Helga didn't exact know how to answer that. "Arnold, you know my parents long enough to see how... abnormal they are."

"Yeah, point made."

"So... about you with my sister," Helga cleared his throat. "I understand that Olga really likes you, and... I know you really like her so-called perfect body. For that, I will let you and Olga do... 'it's together."

"Thanks Helga. But we know that my heart belongs to you. Nothing can ever separate my love for you."

He pulled out the radio and played a song on it. It was the song: "Save your Love" by the 80's metal band: Great White. As the song played, he was singing the lyrics to her and she was so touched to hear it from him.

"Oh Arnold." Helga sighed before pulling him for a kiss.

It was long, and passionate and they were locking their lips to each other. This song playing on the boombox was a perfect one to broaden the mood between these lovebirds.

**The Next Day **

Arnold was studying at a test with Helga in her flat this time. Of course, being dysfunctional, her parents could care less about what Helga is doing right now, but they do care greatly about what Olga is doing, considering the fact that they treat her like their little princess.

After some studying, Arnold was hanging out with his girlfriend, and watching some TV together. Whike watching, Olga noticed them and sat next to her little sister. "Pardon me, but my favorite channel is on." said Olga.

"Don't tell me it's..." Helga watched her sister flick the channel to what appears to be a cheesy sitcom called: "Boyfriends." She groaned at looking at it. "Ugh. Boyfriends again? I'm out of here." Helga got out the couch and went to her room to not watch that show.

Arnold was alone with Olga, and he was slowly getting hard just by sitting with her. "So Arnold, since you are here, why not... have some fun in the shower?" she giggled. Arnold's dick grew harder hearing that. "I mean, you saw me naked before and I was thinking we can... make this right."

"Well... that sounds nice." Arnold said. "So sure. But what about your parents?'

"Mother is napping in her room, and daddy is getting ready to leave for his business today."

"Good." Arnold then followed the hot young lady upstairs and she close the door, turned on the shower head, and she slowly took off her clothes. She smiled and laughed at Arnold's reaction. The boy then took off his own clothes, and Olga went inside the tub first. She teasingly signaled Arnold to come to her with her fingers and Arnold did just that.

""Come with with me, sweetie." she murmured. "I can be your pillow." They both sat on the tub, and Arnold was feeling this nice sensation as her body was keeping him warm. Before he knew it, he felt his penis being jerked around rapidly by her. "Uh-oh! Think fast." she teased before resuming the handjob.

After a while, Arnold ejaculated five times, and she didn't stop there. She kept on going.


	12. Moving Day

Arnold was having some ice cream with with Helga at a local parlor that served it, and other kinds of frozen treats or dishes that would be served as far as the eye can see. It was just a regular cone with vanilla in a single scoop of soft-serve ice cream today. These two lovebirds were certainly enjoying one another, and they didn't know what would make it more romantic between them both.

Maybe judt the ice cream is making it as romantic as tbeg want it.

"So Helga, did... did you enjoy the fun time in the shower with me and Olga?" Arnold looked around to see if anyone heard what he said or not. Luckily, no one else heard him say that, and Helga was just as glad as her boyfriend was.

Ultimately, Helga flatly answered: "oh yeah. That was fun, but who was bette: me or my sister?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend, so you were the best." Arnold replied while blushing.

"Nah, you're just saying that, Arnold." Helga smirked. "My sister always overachieved many things that a human being would normally accomplish."

"Helga, have I ever scared you wrong?"

"No. Of course not. I mean, you were the very first person to show me the wonderful kindness that has ever bestowed upon me."

"Oh, now you're making me flush, Helga." Arnold had a bashful look on his face with his cheeks blushing crimson red as if they were sunburned. "Come on. You know that I have never scared you wrong."

Helga made a small chuckle, and she said: "I know Arnold. I know. And as long as you and my sister are remembering me and have not done anything behind my back, we're all square."

Arnold smiled, "good," he said.

"oh, and I forgot to tell you, Helga's moving out of my apartment flat."

Arnold's face turned into a small frown hearing that. He was worried that Olga might move to another state or city around this area. "Why? Because of the shower?"

"No, no, of course not." Helga sang with a head-nod. "Apparently, the Princess of Perfect herself said she could take mom and dad anymore. So she is moving to a different building."

"Out of the city?" Arnold asked

"Relax, Football-head." Helga said. "She's not moving all the way, just into another building in town. She says that she wants to not deal with mom and dad, and be more closer to me than before."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Are you kidding?" Olga said. "She took everything from me! And she stole my parents, and she stole my spotlight, and she stole my Shadow so people wouldn't even notice it! She ruined most of my life!"

A couple of tears run-down her face just thinking of her poor, crappy childhood that she experienced since the first day of preschool to now. I know that my parents aren't... that mind of good people, but, a little attention would have been good."

Her boyfriend gave her sympathetic look and hugged her tightly. "What about me?" he murmured, "you have me in your life, right? I have always noticed you." Before he knew it, he felt Helga hug him tighter, as if a pair of boa constrictors were tying him with their coils.

"Yeah, I know." Helga sniffled a little. "I am lucky to have you as my boyfriend."

"And I am lucky to have you as much girlfriend." Arnold oatted her back a few times. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. A little bit." Now the girl was crying less tears than before and she was so happy to be in the arms of her own lover. Indeed, Helga was lucky to have a great boyfriend like Arnold was.

"So, I know you hate Olga, but she is trying her best to help you."

"Yeah, I know she does. Unlike Bob and Miriam, she does get my name right."

"Do you always call your parents by their first names?" Arnold asked curiously

"Well, not all the time. I know they are my parents, but they never get my name right and tbeg neglected me since birth. And... Olga admits that life is not easy for her either."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told you this before, but, mom and dad shower tons of attention on my sister so much, they like to use her over and over again when it comes to piano playing, coming her food for tbr family, everything for their amusement, like their own wind-up toy or something."

"Wow. That explains why she wants to move out."

"Yeah, but I really don't care." Helga remarked. "I'm okay with how I live, and you don't have to worry about ne when I live in that very apartment, Arnold."

"Yeah. I know. It's just that, we're lovebirds now and- our love is stronger now since you confessed your feelings towards me."

"Guilty as charged." Helga smirked.

**Later in the day**

Arnold was playing with his pets and Gerald as they were both playing a game of jacks, and having fun. "So Olga is moving in this building?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know when she will move in exactly, but it will be soon. You have no idea what Olga's been through."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Olga suffers from Big Bob and Miriam like Helga does a little. But they give her too much attention and use her like a wind-up toy when it comes to playing the piano for them both."

"Drama." Gerald sang. "What is wrong with that family?"

"I wish I know, Gerald. I wish I knew. But hey, at least my parents are nothing like Helga's parents. They are there when tnev need me twenty-four seven."

"Same with my parents. They wouldn't forget my name. They boys heard the sound of a gigantic truck backing up from the bedroom and went downstairs to check it out, where the pets followed. It revealed to be a couple of moving men and Olga watching them as she was moving in he new flat.

"Ah Arnold, Gerald. Nice to see you again." she said.

"You moved in already?"

"Yep. I have officially moved out of my parents' flat. Is isn't it great? I will have you as a new neighbor, Arnold."

"Yeah. Really great."


	13. Epilogue

Arnold was really happy to be having Olga Pataki as a new resident for the apartment building. It would be a very nice place to live in and live a very peaceful life to get away from most pressures of modern life, and so she wouldn't have to put up with her helicopter parents who look at her as tbr golden child of the Pataki family. Not to mention that if he wanted to have more "fun" with Olga, he won't have to walk very far to find her.

Of course, he knew that Helga was still his girlfriend, and he loved her very much, so he needed to think of her as well. Still, it was a nice touch for him in his life and he has never felt this happy since his parents moved in his own flat.

It was a nice little apartment on the second floor, and it was all empty, except for the fridge and doors around the interior. Arnold and Helga (although she begrudgingly did so), helped Olga unpack her stuff and placed the furniture in her new home. "Oh this is perfect!" said Olga in a happy voice while softly clapping her hands. "My own little abode to live in since u graduated from college. I'm sorry I will not being living close to you, baby sister."

Olga gave Helga a sympathetic look on her face to show how sorry she was. Of course, Helga didn't really care because of her resentment towards her for being the golden child. "Don't worry about that. It's better this way. Besides, I like my privacy."

"I understand that feeling sometimes. And I hope you are still not mad with the shower with Arnold and me. Are you, Helga?"

"No. I'm way past that. Besides, i joined in on the fun and took Arnold with me anyway to make him happy."

"True." Arnold admitted. "So how do you feel now that you lost your virginity to me, Helga?"

His girlfriend blushed and replied: "y-yeah. It was fun, Arnold. To think we would do IT at an early stage as a little while ago." Both of them had a good chuckle about this. "So listen, there's a cool movie that sounds fun to watch: It Came from the Center of the Earth. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a horror movie."

"It is. Something that would make my perfect, prissy sister very squeamish and have nightmares for years to come." Helga snorted. "Tickets are only five dollars, especially couples."

"Nice. That's a good deal." Arnold admitted. "And about your sister being a new neighbor in this building, will you be okay with it? I know you think she is a goody two-shoes."

"Duh! She is the living definition of goody two-shoes, Arnold." Helga agreed rudely. "But yeah, i'll be fine with it. As long as you never forget about me."

Arnold sighed before saying: "come on, Helga. We've been oher this before. You are my girlfriend, snd nothing will ever change that." he held his girlfriend's hands to reassure her about this adorable relationship between them. "I promise to love you with every minute of our lives."

Helga was absolutely touched and she said: "oh, Arnold, how could I ever doubt you for a second when you say such kind words like that?" then she hugged him tightly and kissed his right cheek. "You're right. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you, football-head."

"I love you too, Helga." the boy replied. "So Olga should be coming here any minute with the moving truck."

"And I guess she'll be needing a little help in bringing some of her things."

"Yep. We both know she is not strong like you are."

"Amen to that." They went outside after hearing the sound of a truck backing up at the curb, and there was the moving van that probably had Olga's belongings in it. The beautiful lady herself was driving down with her pink car and she waved at the two kids. "Well, here we go." Helga said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Be nice, Helga." Arnold said. Olga parked out of her car next to the curb in front of the building, and she walked up to them both.

"Bonsoir, Arnold, baby sister." Olga greeted them warmly. "Are you both going to help me unload my luggage and furniture with these nice movers?"

"Yep. We'll help you, Olga." Arnold.

Helga's elder sister gave them both a smile of gratitude. "Thank you so much. Just be careful and try not to hurt yourself. A couple of my things are a little heavy."

"We'll keep that in mind." Helga said. She snd Arnold helped the movers unload her heavy belongings snd put her in the empty flat in the spots Olga herself wanted them to be in. It took about fifteen minutes, but when it was done, Arnold and Helga were feeling a little exhausted from all thr heavy lifting they went through.

Olga was even more grateful for this and she said: "Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. And this flat looks really marvelous."

"Well if you got any complaints, talk to grandpa, since he's the landlord of the building." Arnold pointed.

"I most certainly will if I do hage a problem, Arnold." Olga reassured him. "I should probably make myself a little snack to ease my hunger. Would you like to have cupcakes?"

"Oooh, sounds so tempting." Helga admitted, "but not right now."

"I understand. Later maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe later." Arnold remarked. "Just make yourself comfortable and we might have a housewarming for you."

"I can hardly wait!" Olga clasped her hands together with joy. "I can make everyone my dumplings and a special cake for dessert."

"Well, see you around, Olga." Arnold said before he and his girlfriend exited her new home. It was a good thing that she was moving to this place, for her living with her parents was probably not the best idea since Miriam is a drunk, and Bob is an ego-maniac. Olga was happy and she cpund herself a new place to stay and restart her life a little all over again.

**The End**


End file.
